criticalstrikefandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ - Frequently Asked Questions
This is not a place to ask questions. This article only accurately answers general questions about the games. Please ask questions and give suggestions on the ' ', not on the page or the comments. Keep in mind the developers do not work here. Q: When will Critical Ops be available on iOS? Soft launch on iOS has started. The game is available on App Store in Singapore and Hungary, soon in many more countries! So far, Asia is "off limits" for its App Store, so the devs recommend downloading from another country's App Store. Q: Someone killed me through a wall, is he hacking? A: There are some objects in the game which bullets can pass through.https://mobile.twitter.com/CriticalOpsGame/status/687206272756793344 Examples are the glass cases near Legacy's B site, the doors in DuST or the truck near the path to A site in Plaza. Or it could be a cause of high ping teleportation. In Critical Strike Portable, this is intentional. Q: How do I get skins? A: In Critical Strike Portable, go into your player profile and click Select CT skin or Select T skin. Then choose a skin option, although this depends on your cash amount. In Critical Ops, you need to earn a valid amount of credits to purchase a skin case and open it by entering the menu shop. If you get enough tokens from duplicate skins, you can choose a skin for any weapon in the loadout, depending on your total amount. Q: Can PC and mobile players play together? A: Yes, they can. Just make sure that the world is cross platform enabled. 'Q:' What's the difference betwee Aim Assist and Aim Acceleration? A: In Critical Ops, Aim Assist is an optional game mechanic that moves the crosshair near an enemy player. Exclusive for mobile users, this function aids players so they don't have to work as much to aim. This should not be mistaken as an aimbot, as it does not directly aim for you. In Critical Ops, Aim Acceleration is an optional game mechanic that speeds up a player's aim speed while using less effort to swipe the screen. This is exclusive to mobile users. 'Q:' When will the devs add more gamemodes? A: The developers will add more gamemodes, but will not give any specific dates as to when they will be released. 'Q:' How can I edit my controls? A: Go onto the menu screen and select controls. There you can select your choice of keys for certain actions. On mobile, select Edit HUD and you can rearrange the touch screen buttons wherever you like. Pinch buttons to scale them. 'Q:' Will the devs release maps like dust2, and etc. in Critical Ops? A: No. They wish to make maps that are not exact copies from other games. The devs will, however release new maps in the future, but will be unique from other games. 'Q:' When is Grounded going to be released? A: Grounded's release was delayed because in some spots, the darkness made players hiding in them basically invisible. It will be released around 0.8.0. 'Q:' Where can I submit bug reports and when will x be released? A: If there’s any news about updates to the game, this will be featured in the Critical Ops Roadmap (https://trello.com/b/1nGJSGmO/critical-ops-roadmap) If you're suddenly unable to play the game due to errors, try to clear your browser cache and Unity cache. If the error persists please do report your bugs, glitches, etc here: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1hWzkXek5Hpr2uOvEHg8-HTonpqfBROl87KP3WCria8o/viewform 'Q:' Why do I lag? A: Check if you are at your nearest region. The farther the region, the higher the ping (the amount of time for game messages to be received). Try lowering the graphics settings if your device cannot handle them. Another suggestion would be to close background apps. 'Q:' When are the devs adding bots to Critical Ops? A: Don't expect bots for half a year.https://www.facebook.com/CriticalOpsGame/videos/1735127550077917/ 'Q:' What is ping? A: Urban Dictionary describes it as the time it takes for a network packet to leave your computer, go to another one, and return. This means that the higher ping you have, the worse your server connection will be. If it reaches into the far hundreds, you will most likely be disconnected. 'Q:' Can the devs nerf the SG 551? A: The developers are aware that the weapon is indeed powerful, but the only way they can balance it is to make it the most expensive assault rifle. They cannot balance guns for every gamemode, as their primary focus is the skill-based Defuse. 'Q:' Can I be a moderator? A: When the devs will need to expand a moderator team, they might offer employment to some select members of the community and/or make an application link public so more people could apply.https://www.facebook.com/CriticalOpsGame/posts/1706839286240077:0 However, the mod team has been removed in Critical Strike Portable because support was ended. 'Q:' Where can I report hackers? A: You can report hackers with this link here and this link here. Both links require video evidence. 'Q:' All this info was of no use. Where can I contact the devs? A: http://criticalforceentertainment.com/contact Links CRITICAL OPS OFFICIAL FACEBOOK PAGE: https://www.facebook.com/CriticalOpsGame CRITICAL OPS OFFICIAL TWITTER ACCOUNT: https://twitter.com/CriticalOpsGame CRITICAL OPS OFFICIAL MOBCRUSH CHANNEL: http://www.mobcrush.com/criticalops References Category:Critical Strike Portable Category:Critical Ops